Frío Invierno
by Amaikurai
Summary: El mundo de quien mas amaba se había derrumbado con solo una frase... Solo podia verle sufrir, sin poder hacer algo. Tal vez tenia algo de culpa en todo esto. SuNor. Advertencia: Posible OoC. ONE-SHOT.


Lo he resubido. Decidi hacerlo un One-shot. Espero les agrade. Saben fue dificil manejar algunos momentos de los personaje y es posible que encuentren un OoC de algun personaje. Cambie algunos detalles de la version anterior :3

**Parejas:** SuNor(SueciaxNoruega), DenFin(DinamarcaxFinlandia).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D: y los nórdicos dominarian el mundo(?)Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC de los personajes.

* * *

Caminaba bajo aquella suave nieve de invierno, observaba con una tristeza en sus ojos azules que eran opacados por unas gruesas lagrimas fijamente la capa de copos que se había formado bajo sus pies. Daba pasos totalmente ido sin rumbo alguno.

Respiraba el aire frio y lo exhalaba, tenia frio pero la verdad no le importaba. Sentía la ventisca chocar con su cuerpo abrigado, esta cubría sus lentes corriendo un peligro de tropezar y llegar a lastimarse.

Tal vez sería mucho mejor si no siguiera con vida, era una solución sencilla y rápida que acabaría con el dolor que sentía en su pecho. ¿A quién rayos le importaba lo que le pasara ahora? A nadie, se respondió a sí mismo, estaba solo y él lo sabía perfectamente.

No tenía nada ni ningún motivo para continuar viviendo ya había desaparecido y escapado completamente de él, y nunca se dio cuenta hasta que lo supo en su misma cara. Nada valía la pena. Su corazón se había fragmentado en pequeños trozos que sería casi imposible poder volverlos a unir y sonreír una vez más. Aquellas simples palabras mencionadas por ese chico destrozaron completamente su mundo y cayó en un mar profundo de soledad.

_No te amo._

Sonaron como un eco en su mente, no había podido lograr recuperarse del shock que le habían impuesto. Era irreal lo que acaba pasar hace tan solo unos minutos. Se derrumbo de rodillas en medio de ese bosque que era cubierto poco a poco por pequeños copos de aguanieve el hecho de que ese chico fuera tan directo fue doloroso, su mirada inexpresiva y la voz decidida al pronunciar aquella frase devastaron completamente toda parte de su ser.

Dio un golpe en la congelada agua que se derretía al contacto de sus lagrimas y soltó una leve maldición ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Sinceramente nunca se lo había planteado estaba demasiado concentrado en el chico que nunca noto las insinuaciones.

Ese finlandés que lo había enamorado con su presencia, fue como amor a primera vista. Siempre había demostrado ser una persona alegre, comprensiva y de buen corazón robando el del sueco. No había momento en que no estuviera invadiendo su mente, logrando sacar una sonrisa en cada momento. Era la sonrisa del muchacho lo que hacía perderle el control y tenerlo junto a él, que nadie más lo tuviera. Pero fue un error, el más grande haberse envuelto en el amor, pues no podría seguir con el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba.

_No te amo…No te amo… Amo a Dinamarca-san…._

Se repetían una y otra vez siendo totalmente imposible sacarlas de sus recuerdos. Lo último fue lo que no soporto, cubrió su rostro tratando de ocultar su rostro y borrar todo sobre Tino, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y resbalar por sus mejillas. Aquel cuadro formado en su mente ahora lo atormentaba, su amor se había ido en tal solo un instante.

Se vio obligado a estar en la soledad. Nadie con quien contar, llorar en silencio completamente solo era lo más doloroso. Nunca levanto la mirada permaneció ahí por unos momentos más antes de ser despertado por una voz en la oscura noche.

— ¿Suecia?...—su voz era suave como la brisa que ahora viajaba por el lugar.

Levanto solo un poco la mirada para observar a la nación que estaba frente suyo y asintió con la cabeza, trataba de ocultar las marcas que delataran su estado. Noruega le cubrió con un abrigo que había traído consigo.

— ¿Estás bien? Vamos a mi casa, podrías congelarte y…— intento levantar al hombre pero este le rechazo levemente. Le miro con una expresión de tristeza. — Por favor…— solicito de nuevo Lukas.

Débilmente se levanto, se tambaleo pero pronto encontró el equilibrio y caminaron a paso lento por el espeso bosque lleno de blanca nieve. Sobre ellos la luna llena resplandecía y las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse.

Poco tiempo no tardo en ver la casa del noruego, se veía tan cálida desde afuera y lo era por el interior. Sacudió sus zapatos desprendiendo dejando huellas blancas a su paso. Miro la habitación, la chimenea daba suficiente luz y calor para las dos personas que estaban ahora dentro. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas y observo cada foto del pasado cuando en aquellos tiempos todos vivían juntos y eran felices, esos alegres recuerdos ahora solo eran amargos y dolorosos, se resigno de lanzar una lágrima y cambio su vista a otra parte del cuarto.

Pronto se acerco Lukas con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y ofreció una al hombre. Este estaba distraído que tardo un poco darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y despertó, tomo el vaso entre sus manos y bebió un poco lanzo una leve sonrisa. El otro sabía perfectamente que había pasado.

_Noruega miraba con sus ojos sin expresión alguna al danés que caminaba de un lado a otro._

—_Puedes estarte quieto._

—_No puedo Nor y si le paso algo a Fin y ese estúpido sueco, aunque no me interesa mucho el segundo— mostro una sonrisa burlesca y regreso a su rostro de preocupación_

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un chico, con una mirada distante y solo camino a paso lento, no quería hablar de eso ahora, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer. _

—_Fin— corrió el hombre a abrazarlo. — Me tenias preocupado ¿Dónde has estado?— beso levemente sus labios._

—_Él…tuve que hacerlo…— y camino ayudado por su novio a la mesa. Pronto se acerco Lukas._

— _¿Y Suecia?_

— _¿Hacer qué?— pregunto Dinamarca confundido._

_Tino callo unos momentos, parecía pensar con cuidado lo que diría. Pero fue decisión sabia que tenía que ser directo con el hombre, no podía darle ilusiones porque saldría lastimado._

—_Decirle que no lo amaba…. — Los otros dos no comprendieron del todo lo que quería decir hasta que termino la frase.— Le dije que no lo amaba, que amaba a Dinamarca…_

_Noruega reacciono dedicándole una mirada con odio, sus manos formaron unos puños descargando su ira en ellos._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan cruel?... ¿No sabes cuánto valor le tomo decírtelo y lo arrojas como si basura se tratase?...— comenzó a hablar con un susurro levantando la voz con forme continuaba hablando hacia Tino y este solo mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo.— Como pudiste Fin…— salió corriendo de la casa sin dar más explicación. Seco sus lagrimas de enojo que habían brotado con anterioridad._

_Tino se hundió en sus pensamientos, se había sobrepasado la línea sobre rechazar al rubio. Pero fue lo único que pensó que sería la mejor opción. _

— _¿Que ha sido todo esto?— pareció exigirle su pareja, no había comprendido nada. Pero pronto sabría de algo que no le parecería bien del todo._

Estaba molesto por la actitud tomada por Tino, lo comprendía sin embargo no creía como aquella persona pudo tratar a Berwald de semejante manera. Conocía el sentimiento del sueco por el finlandés perfectamente, le dolía no obstante si Suecia era feliz entonces él también lo era. No podía destruir aquella alegría que veía en cada sonrisa del mayor, sería un total egoísta.

Era solo un amor platónico, pero temía que descubriera la verdad de la relación del danés con el amor de su persona especial y lo oculto ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante crueldad? Simplemente el cargaba con algo de culpa también. Debió de haberle dicho, ahora sufría más al saber la verdad de esa forma que si lo hubiera descubierto poco a poco y no se atrevió a dar la cara.

Lo miraba ahí iluminado su rostro por la luz de la chimenea, la sonrisa que mostraba en ocasiones ahora fue borrada por solo una frase. Presiono la taza entre sus manos, había cometido un error y era parte de lo que ocasiono ¿Porque no solo le dijo lo que su corazón le dictaba? Tal vez haya podido cambiar un poco los sentimientos del rubio mayor. Pero nunca lo hizo ni dio una muestra, su timidez era algo que le dominada. Y ahora solo lo veía sufrir en silencio con la vista de su amado ida y observando como esos ojos azul turquesa eran opacados.

¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar lo que acontecía en ese momento? Estaba confundido y arrepentido por no decirle sus sentimientos. Y si ¿Este momento era una oportunidad? Miro a otra parte de la habitación. Como podía pensar eso, aprovecharse del dolor del sueco, no podía creer que eso pasara por su mente. Sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Tal vez si podía hacer que olvidara a Tino todo sería mejor.

Siempre supo que este día iba a llegar en algún momento, pero jamás supo lo que haría y ahora se encontraba frente al problema. No obstante debía intentarlo, no podía seguir viendo al hombre en ese estado vegetativo, estaba más silencioso de lo normal y le preocupaba.

El silencio en la habitación era penetrante. Las dos naciones se encontraban hundidas en sus pensamientos.

Suecia se lamentaba por declarar su amor, fue tan estúpido, pensó para si mismo. Nunca se dio cuenta que quien tenía el corazón de Finlandia no era él ni lo seria, pero se comportaba tan comprensible con él. Y solo era su forma de ser. Un engaño que corrompía su fragmentado corazón. Entro en lo profundo de su mente tratando de borrar todo recuerdo, y era inútil e imposible no podía olvidar tan fácilmente a aquella persona de la cual se enamoro por años.

—… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... — su voz era muy baja y ronca pero era audible.

Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas solo así, tenía que hacer al sueco reaccionar, tenía que hacer que olvidara el pasado, tal vez esta si era una oportunidad para él. Y si lo que había decidido hacer era totalmente egoísta poco le importaba ahora. Posiblemente solo empeoraría las cosas, aun sabiendo esto se atrevió a decir lo que sentía, debía mostrárselo al rubio porque habían pasado los años y eso era arrepentimiento. Pero ya no más.

—Suecia — tomo los hombros del hombre y le miro sin expresión. — Tienes que olvidarle— en su voz se notaba un poco de inseguridad pero tomo un poco de aire, estaba nervioso y aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro. Se acerco lentamente y sus mejillas parecían obtener un leve carmesí— Yo…Te amo…

El hombre se quedo confundido, ni siquiera sabía que responder ante el acto. Observo pequeñas gotas de nieve que caía afuera de la casa, de nuevo comenzaba a nevar, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Es chico fue el que siempre estaba a su lado, su apoyo, como pudo haber sido tan ciego tenía todo en frente de sus ojos y él continuaba cautivado por un finlandés que ya tenía otro amor.

¿Qué tal si había cometido un error al ser tan directo? Probablemente no fue el momento indicado, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía seguir ocultándolo. Al no ver reacción en él se alejo y cogió los vasos, camino cabizbaja a la cocina debía dejar que Berwald comprendiera todo lo que había pasado.

Dejo los vasos en el lavaplatos y se dio cuenta de lo agitado que estaba su corazón al sentir al sueco tan cerca suyo. Seguramente era un tonto, por lo que había hecho, más su corazón no se arrepentía en absoluto. Si tan solo pudiera regresar al pasado y evitar que todo esto estuviera pasando, no obstante eso completamente imposible.

Mientras tanto este yacía sentado en la silla mirando donde antes estuvo el Noruego. Tal vez estaba tan atrapado por Tino que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lukas, sinceramente si se ponía a pensar en el pasado este siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba fuera malo o bueno el momento. Recordó aquel momento en el que pidió un consejo a Lukas, y este amistosamente le ayudo. Como pudo haber sido tan cruel. Porque no solo miro a su alrededor. Pero debía darle una oportunidad, tal vez él era la persona indicada para arreglar el hueco en su corazón.

Tomo aire y exhalo. Salió por la puerta de la cocina y se sentó cerca de Berwald. Más sin embargo se mantuvo sin decir nada.

—Nor— rompió el silencio Suecia—Yo…

No podía responder en ese momento la declaración del Noruego no quería utilizarlo, deseaba poder enamorarse poco a poco de él, no porque fuera un remplazo, si no quería llegar a amarlo paso a paso. Pero era complicado explicar aquello. Debía y quería dar una oportunidad al amor. Dejar que Tino continuara con su vida, porque si así era feliz él también lo era, así que anhelaba buscar su propia felicidad. Porque había alguien que arreglaría y compondría los fragmentos de su corazón.

—No te preocupes, Suecia. Lo entiendo…— sabia que el sueco le rechazaría fue muy apresurado, este acababa de ser rechazado. Se sentía culpable y avergonzado.

—Creo que lo mejor sería si vamos poco a poco…— el chico no pareció inmutarse. — Me gustaría que ahora no pase nada…— mas no podía explicarse. Una leve expresión de tristeza se vio en Lukas.

Pero al ver que Noruega no comprendió a lo que se referiría se acerco al menor y lo beso tiernamente, acaricio las mejillas que se habían sonrojado. Volvió a unirse al joven mientras lo besaba ahora con una pasión.

—Me parece que lo mejor es que continuemos poco a poco. Ahora me sentiría mal de creer que te he utilizado. — Noruega se sorprendió ante la actitud del hombre no esperaba que pensara eso.

—Comprendo. — pero no era así se sentía confundido con todo lo que pasaba. Suecia sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, estaré a tu lado— abrazo al chico y le beso suavemente en la frente. — Creo es momento de dormir, me quedare esta noche si no te molesta.

¿Fue aceptado o rechazado? Sus emociones estaban revueltas, aun así una calma le invadía.

—Suecia…— se detuvo en seco, captando la atención de mayor. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Buscare mi felicidad. Y será a tu lado. — tomo la mano de Lukas y este sonrió porque sabía que la persona que más amaba estaría a su lado.

Dinamarca estaba concentrada en la explicación del finlandés. Estaba molesto con que el sueco tuviera sentimientos por su novio y no le agrada mucho eso. Pero veía que Tino se sentía culpable y no quería verlo en ese estado. Tomo su rostro y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

—No te preocupes Fin. Estoy seguro que él está bien.

—Pero yo…— miro a otro lado de la habitación. — ¿Seguro? Pero aun así creo debo disculparme.

—Está bien. Pero no hoy ya es muy noche y necesitas dormir.

El chico obedeció y se dirigió a la habitación. Pronto el teléfono sonó y Mathías contesto.

— ¿Diga? ¿Suecia?— confundido escucho lo que le decía. — Claro, yo le diré. No tienes porque disculparte no lo sabías. Lo siento por no decirte. Si claro adiós estúpido sueco.

A Berwald le extraño la actitud de Dinamarca, fue una sorpresa que no le estuviera gritando, o al mínimo molesto, no obstante el danés simplemente se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho al sueco y eso hacía sentir culpable a Tino. Sin embargo ahora ya no había de que preocuparse. Pronto se acerco el finlandés curioso por la llamada.

— ¿Quién era Dinamarca-san?

—Alguien que no me agrada mucho y desea que seas feliz. — sonrió y abrazo al chico para luego besarle.

En el frio invierno siempre habría un sentimiento cálido para los nórdicos.

* * *

¿Review? Lo siento es mi primer SuNor y como casi no hay parejas de ellos me es dificil comprender como se comportarian o sera su actitud, sin embargo creo es una pareja adorable. Como veran o espero vean trato de explicar porque el personaje se comporta asi. Por si hubo un posible OoC haganmelo saber ;3 Trato de centrarme en los personajes con forme leo Fics de ellos esto es nuevo para, pero espero mejorar pronto en todos mis Fics :D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
